The Anderson Brothers
by Naresome Hyakujuu
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine's older brother for the first time. Based on cupcakekurt's head cannon Hints of Klaine, and introducing Brendon Urie as Blaine's older brother.


A/n: Cupcakekurt came up with the original idea and I ran with it because it has always been my belief that Darren could rock the hell out of some Panic! Vocals.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee, nor do I own Brendon Urie, or anyone associated with Panic! At the Disco.

If you have not heard The Panic cover of "Skid Row" or the music video for "Ready to go," the choice in musicals won't make much sense.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled over the rim of his glass at Blaine, more than thrilled for their sudden romantic date this evening. Blaine had called him earlier this weekend, and suggested they go out. Kurt had expected maybe a movie, or a trip to the ice cream shop, not a full fledged romantic Breadsticks date. He beamed at his boyfriend, who grinned back as best he could over a mouthful of breadstick. He knew how this game was played.<p>

"Okay, so what's this all about?" Kurt asked playfully, sitting his cup down.

"W-what do you mean?" Blaine asked, fidgeting under Kurt's gaze. "Can't a guy take his boyfriend out to dinner with no ulterior motives?" He squirmed in his seat, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"Well, considering the last time we were here, I was asking you to prom, I'd say no." Kurt said, reaching across the table to pat Blaine's hand. "Spill."

Blaine sighed, reaching out to grasp Kurt's hand in his. "My brother is coming to town, and my parents wanted me to pick him up from the air port since they're working, and I was wondering if you'd come for moral support. He's a bit of a handful."

"Wait, you took me to dinner to ask if I'd come with you to pick up your brother?" Kurt tilted his head, looking perplexed. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Blaine groaned, running his hands over his face. "You don't know my brother. You know how you get mad at me because whenever you come over to study, all I do is play guitar and sing random Disney songs?" Kurt nodded. He remembered the last time he came over for help with math and Blaine had serenaded him with "Three is a Magic number." He hadn't finished his homework, but he did know the three times tables by heart. "Well, Brendon's worse. He sings the _Mario theme song_." Blaine put so much emphasis on the song that Kurt genuinely felt bad for not knowing what he was talking about. By the pained, and embarrassed look on Blaine's face, that must be something pretty high on the annoying scale. "That song doesn't even have words."

"Okay, so you want me to come as moral support when you pick up your crazy older brother?" Kurt asked, deciding to give in. Blaine's puppy dog eyes were pretty hard to resist.

"Yes please. It would mean a lot for you to meet him." Blaine said, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Alright." Kurt said, grinning when Blaine's face lit up in a grin. "But tell me more about Brendon first. You hardly ever talk about him." They were forced to release each others hand as their food was placed in front of them.

"Well, Brendon was touring with the revival of 'Little Shop of Horrors' and now that they're run is over, he's coming back home for a pit stop before he goes back out again." Blaine explained, tucking his napkin into his lap.

"Oh, he played Seymour?" Kurt asked, pricking up. He had been hoping to score tickets if the play had decided to stop in Lima, which of course it hadn't.

"No, he was the dentist. Brendon's always had a knack for odd ball characters." Blaine explained, poking at his ravioli with his fork.

"You sound jealous." Kurt observed over folded hands.

"I'm not jealous." Blaine immediately shot back, getting Kurt's cat-in-the-canary-cage smile full force. "Okay, maybe a little. Back at my old school, I was constantly in his shadow. He was the lead tenor in choir, and the lead in every school play. His grades were always good, and he always had a girlfriend. Even if I made all the solos, and made perfect grades, I could never measure up. I was always 'Golden Boy Brendon's little gay brother.' It got better at Dalton because by then Brendon had been snapped up to be in 'Guys and Dolls' and no one had even heard of him there. I wasn't Brendon's little brother anymore. I was just Blaine." He finished, giving Kurt a shy smile before returning to his food. "I love my brother. It's just hard to be myself when he's around."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're still you." Kurt said, taking a bite of his salad to mull over what he'd just heard. "Wait…how much older is he?"

"A few years. He was scouted his senior year to be in the show, and he's been on the road ever since. After 'Guys and Dolls,' it was 'Singing in the Rain,' and 'Mary Poppins' before 'Little Shop.'" Blaine explained, counting out the shows on his fingers. "He's always playing a character. He's funny that way. You'd swear he was gay if he didn't have a girlfriend. Her name is Sarah. You'll be meeting her too. Mom's throwing a family get together and you're invited."

"Well, I can't say no to your mother's cooking." Kurt teased Blaine, giving him a smile. "When's his flight come in?"

"This Tuesday after school. I can drop by McKinley and pick you up?" Blaine offered.

"It's a date then." Kurt confirmed, raising his glass in a toast with Blaine's. They solidified the deal with a clink of glasses before settling into a comfortable and romantic meal.


End file.
